This application relates generally to an anchorage for use with a vehicle restraint system, and particularly to an anchorage for use with a restraint system of the type which includes a shoulder harness disposed across the chest of a vehicle occupant.
There are numerous types of vehicle restraint systems in which at least a portion of the restraint system includes a shoulder harness extending across the chest of a vehicle occupant. One such system in commercial usage includes a three-point system where a shoulder harness and lap belt are formed by a single loop of belt extending through a connection member which can be releasably attached to the lower portion of the frame of the vehicle adjacent one side of the occupant's seat. In such a system a portion of the lap belt is also connected to a portion of the vehicle frame adjacent the lower portion of the frame adjacent the other side of the occupant's seat. The upper end of the diagonal shoulder harness is either connected to the vehicle frame at a point approximately adjacent the shoulder height of the occupant, or it extends through a webbing relay at approximately the shoulder height of the occupant and then extends generally downwardly behind the seat for attachment to the lower portion of the vehicle frame at a point generally rearwardly of the vehicle seat. In either instance, the upper end of the diagonal shoulder harness is in force transmitting relationship with the portion of the vehicle frame approximately adjacent the shoulder height of the occupant. Therefore, in either instance an anchor point is established between the restraint system and the vehicle frame at approximately the height of the vehicle occupant.
In conventional three-point systems the anchor point is generally formed by an anchor bolt which is fixed to the vehicle frame, and a platelike metal member which is pivotally mounted with respect to the axis of the anchor bolt. Either the belt or the webbing relay is connected in force transmitting relationship with the platelike metal member. Movement of the platelike metal member generally occurs in a single plane normal to the axis of the anchor bolt.
Certain of the foregoing types of restraint systems also include a retractor for automatically tensioning the belt about the occupant, and for rewinding a selected portion of the belt when the system is not in use.
In a shoulder harness system it is most desirable that the shoulder harness belt lays flat against the chest of the vehicle occupant. However, due to the complex twisting forces which the belt may be subjected to, as the occupant moves, the shoulder harness belt may become inconvenient or uncomfortable to the occupant. As is well known to those of ordinary skill in this art, an uncomfortable restraint system presents a real problem because it discourages vehicle occupants from using them. Moreover, in systems in which a retractor is used the complex twisting of the belt relative to the webbing relay may also interfere with retractor performance by creating excessive friction between the belt and the webbing relay. Additionally, a belt in a twisted condition may not be as physiologically safe as a belt which remains flat against the chest of the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,815, there is disclosed a device for connecting a vehicle belt to the floor of the vehicle, and which (at FIGS. 6 and 7) relates to a belt mounting having motion in various planes. The structure of this disclosure, though, is considerably different from that of the present invention.